


Butch's Birthday

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch is less than enthusiastic about his birthday and Cassidy wants to know why...





	Butch's Birthday

Butch stumbled off the treadmill panting slightly, but quickly recovering as he reached for his towel and water. Like most mornings he had been at the headquarters gym since 6:00am. Cassidy thought he was utterly mad! She could never fathom why someone would get out of bed earlier than they had to.  
As Butch went to leave for the changing rooms he caught sight of the T.V. The morning news was on and the date scrolled across the top of the screen. It was then Butch realised!  
'Hmm my birthday - another year older' he grumbled as he skulked off to get changed.  
  
Cassidy was back in their room enjoying a lazy weekend morning. She had got up late, had a shower and was chilling with a magazine. The door opened and Butch stomped in, dumped his bag down and collapsed on his bed with his face down on the pillow. Cassidy looked up.  
'Oh there you are! You were gone ages' she exclaimed.  
Butch lifted his head with a small groan and with reluctant effort shifted himself onto his back and propped himself up on one elbow.  
'Well when you have a body like this you have to maintain it regularly' he sneered.  
'It doesn't take 4 hours to top up muscles that small' she shrugged as she flicked through another page. She smirked as she kept reading although she had noticed that Butch had disappeared from the corner of her eye.  
'AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH' she screamed as Butch picked her up and flung her over one shoulder.  
'Small muscles eh?' He said  
'Butch!!! Put me down pleeeease!' Cassidy cried as she kicked at his chest and clawed his back. Butch smirked and set her down on her bed before heading over to his wardrobe and pulling out a black t shirt and jeans.  
After catching her breath Cassidy rolled over and gazed at Butch as he pulled on his clothes. 'By the way - Happy Birthday!' she piped.  
'Thanks...' he muttered.  
'You really don't like your birthday do you? It's only once every 4 years' she chuckled. Butch was born on February 29th. He figured he could forget about his birthday most years until Cassidy came up with the idea to acknowledge it on the 1st March every time much to his displeasure.  
'Well I'm not fussed about it Cass so I don't expect you to be' he shrugged.  
Cassidy sat back on her bed and folded her arms.  
'So talk to me about it?'  
'Huh?!'  
'Talk to me. Tell me why you hate your birthday. Put it to bed. And then after that we'll go out and celebrate and we'll celebrate every year from now on. Me and you'  
Butch looked at her. 'Really?'  
'Come on!' She outstretched her arms. Butch laid down next to her and she wrapped her arms around him, her delicate fingers running though his scalp. Butch sighed and began...  
  
'So it was a leap year on my 10th birthday and that's the day my Dad left' he said sadly.  
'I went off the rails and ended up getting excluded from school. I was told because of my attitude I wasn't allowed to go on a journey as a new trainer'  
'Next leap year was my 14th birthday and that was when my Mum died'   
  
Butch could feel tears pricking his eyes and he furiously wiped them away. Cassidy continued stroking his head but tightened her hold on him.  
'It's ok' she whispered. Butch took a quick breath and continued  
'And last time was my 18th and we both know how that ended!!!'  
Cassidy snorted. It was when they got thrown into jail the 2nd time round after their failed scheme with Drowzee in the Orange Islands. Cassidy had tried to cheer him up by singing Happy Birthday to him in their cell. It hadn't worked...  
  
'So yeah...' Butch said eventually. 'I feel like my birthday is cursed to be honest'.  
'Understandable' admitted Cassidy. 'Shall we break the cycle then today? Let's go out and have fun and we can go and eat wherever you want'  
'Sure' smiled Butch. 'Thanks Cass' he kissed her on the forehead and climbed off her bed.  
  
'You know Butch... on a leap year it's tradition for a woman to propose instead of a man' Cassidy said.   
Butch span round 'what on earth has that got to do with anything?????!!'  
'Oh nothing' she smiled  
Butch laughed and continued getting ready.  
  
'Maybe for a future birthday' Cassidy whispered.

  
  
The end


End file.
